Cammy
Cammy, also known by the full name Cammy White (in Super Street Fighter II) and the codename Killer Bee (in Street Fighter Alpha 3), is a video game character in the Street Fighter series from Capcom. She first appeared in the fighting game Super Street Fighter II, which was released in 1993, as one of the "New Challengers", the four new characters introduced in that title. Cammy is the second female character in the Street Fighter series, following Chun-Li. Out of the four New Challengers, Cammy is by far the most prominent, having many more game appearances than the others, as well as more appearances in games and other media than many of the original "world warriors." Cammy appeared in X-Men vs. Street Fighter as a playable character and returned in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. History Cammy has undergone many changes over her video game career. In Super Street Fighter II and Super Street Fighter II Turbo, Cammy wore a green leotard and was a member of a British special forces team known as Delta Red. This classic incarnation is known as "Delta Red Cammy." In the later games X-Men vs. Street Fighter and Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold (Cammy is a secret character in the latter) she had a light blue leotard that resembled a turtleneck sweater with shoulder pads and a win pose that showed her saluting the sinister M. Bison. This rendering of Cammy is the younger version featured in Street Fighter Alpha's prequel storyline, detailing the time when she was affiliated with the criminal syndicate known as Shadaloo. Therefore, this version of Cammy is known as "Shadaloo Cammy." She is also referred to by her codename, "Killer Bee". Since Shadaloo Cammy didn't have a storyline in Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold (until the re-release version of the arcade port in Street Fighter Alpha Anthology for the PS2; in SFA2 Gold she was only playable in the VS. and Training modes), and X-Men vs. Street Fighter is not considered a true part of the Street Fighter storyline, the Killer Bee's only canonical appearance is Street Fighter Alpha 3. Shadaloo Cammy also appeared as a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, Capcom vs. SNK, and Capcom vs. SNK 2, and made appearances in the endings of certain Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike characters. Since the Shadaloo Cammy sprite was designed more recently than the Delta Red Cammy sprite, the former was larger and more detailed, therefore making it an obvious choice to use in other games; the sprite was also recycled in a similar fashion for use in the non-canon Capcom vs. SNK series. The most blatantly anachronistic appearance is in the Street Fighter 3: 3rd Strike endings, where there was no reason to portray Shadaloo Cammy in a time far beyond Street Fighter Alpha 3, because in this appearance she is rendered in a drawing, rather than a re-used sprite. It seems it was done purely as a joke. In the futuristic 3D shooter Cannon Spike, Cammy is depicted as Delta Red for player 1 and Shadaloo for player 2. Therefore, although the "Delta Red Cammy" appeared first, "Shadaloo Cammy" predates the Delta Red version in the Street Fighter canon (besides having more in-game appearances). Story Shadaloo Cammy's early history is unknown; her first appearance in the Street Fighter chronology was Super Street Fighter II, which was released in 1993 as one of the "New Challengers". Cammy was a soulless Doll sent to assassinate Dhalsim. Dhalsim used his spiritual powers to make her self-aware, and she realized that Shadaloo was controlling her. M. Bison sent Vega to observe her. When Vega confronted her, he revealed to her that she was an "experiment" and was no longer needed. As revealed in his own storyline Vega started having doubts about killing Cammy, and after a fight where he admitted having underestimated her he allowed her to go. Cammy wondered why Shadaloo wanted to destroy her, since she had never committed any treason against them. She later encountered Juli and Juni, two other Shadaloo Dolls, who lacked the benefit of self-awareness. When Cammy confronted Bison, he told her that she was meant to become his next body, after his current physical manifestation was destroyed by his own Psycho Power. Cammy managed to break the twelve Dolls free from Shadaloo's mind control, and they confronted Bison together. He explained to Cammy that she was a clone of himself who possessed a small portion of his Psycho Power, and that if he were to die, she would die as well. Cammy fought against his psychic probing and rescued the Dolls from Bison's control with the Psycho Drive. Cammy got the Dolls out the Shadaloo base and then fell unconscious, no longer a clone, but an independent human. Vega rescued her before the base was destroyed, not wanting to allow a beautiful human to die. He deposited her on the doorstep of the British paramilitary government organization Delta Red. Delta Red Cammy awoke with amnesia, and Delta Red took her in. While she could not remember her past, she retained nearly all the fighting capabilities that were implanted in her during her tenure with Shadaloo. This made her a very valuable asset to the team. When the second World Warrior tournament was announced, and that Bison was part of it, Cammy felt a strange connection to him and entered the tournament to find out. She confronted Bison, who told her that she is a copy of him, that she killed for him, that he planted her in Delta Red (but didn't count on her losing her memories), and that he had no further use for her. After Bison was defeated, her Delta Red teammates told her that she didn't need to live in the past; she had a new life to live. It is believed that Cammy still works for Delta Red, as she appeared in Final Fight: Streetwise as a pit fighter. The Delta Red team consists of the leader, Colonel Keith Wolfman, ranged weapons expert Matthew McCoy, melee weapons expert Lita Luwanda, and young computer expert George Ginzu. Appearance Cammy is petite with blue eyes and unusually long blonde pigtails with a scar on her left cheek. In Super Street Fighter II and Super Street Fighter II Turbo, Cammy wore a green leotard with a full back and a Delta Red triangle insignia on either the right or left breast (some promo art has it on the right while other instances, including her endings in SSF2 and SSF2T, have it on the left), a red beret, black combat boots, and red gauntlets. Her legs were sparsely decorated with green camouflage paint. This classic incarnation is known as "Delta Red Cammy." In Cannon Spike, Cammy is 21 years old and wearing an outfit similar to her SSF2 incarnation, except she has kneepads and inline skates, as well as a pair of sub-machine guns. In X-Men vs. Street Fighter, Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold, and every subsequent game in which she appeared in, Cammy wore a blue leotard with an open back and a small yellow tie attached to the front, a small blue garrison cap, pointed brown combat boots, and the same red gauntlets as her classic incarnation. Her legs were lightly adorned with a blue lightning bolt design. This version of Cammy is the "Killer Bee" or "Shadaloo" persona. This uniform is a lighter version of the Shadaloo Doll uniform, and swaps the standard tights for the bare legged, lightning bolt design. Shadaloo Cammy's pre-fight intro has her wearing an oversized red cloak (the same seen in Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie), which she quickly discards, revealing her previously hidden identity. In the (non-canon) anime prequel series Street Fighter II V, Cammy's character design and persona are radically different compared to any other appearance. She wears a black leather halter top, matching black leather tights, and a choker decorated with a crucifix, the latter which she used to conceal a deadly garotte to assassinate her victims. In the series, she works as a contract killer. Cammy makes an appearance in Final Fight: Streetwise, as an opponent in pit fighting in Japantown. She looks much like her SSF2 incarnation, except that she wears a zippered black tank top, silver gauntlets and camo baggy pants. Cammy also appears in Namco X Capcom, first as an enemy whose mind is being controlled. After a certain point, she joins the party as Chun-Li's partner. Gameplay Cammy is a quick, close range fighter. She lacks any projectile or long-reaching attacks, and therefore hurls herself at the enemy relying on speed and priority. For example, her standing hard punch can often cancel an opponent's attack outright, if it connects. Priority such as this makes her one of the easiest characters to use in Capcom vs. SNK 2. Her original incarnation in Super Street Fighter II had trouble evading projectile attacks, so later incarnations involved reworked and additional special moves to evade fireballs with ease. In the Marvel vs. Capcom series, many of Cammy's special and super moves are endowed with blue flames characteristic of Psycho Power. She also receives the Cannon Revenge, which is a counter move that has her automatically retaliating against physical attacks with a floating punch or a Cannon Spike (this technique was later available to Cammy in Street Fighter Alpha 3 when using her V-Ism incarnation). In these games, she can also double jump or triple jump. Special Attacks * Cannon Drill (Spiral Arrow): Cammy's forward offensive attack, causes her to lunge forward, feet first, while spinning. Distance she travels depends on the strength of the kick button. * Spin Knuckle: Cammy hops forward and does a backhand attack. Distance she travels depends on the strength of the punch button. * Cannon Spike: Cammy's anti-air move causes her to quickly kick one leg upward into the air, twisting her body and flipping backward, putting her at a safe range from the opponent when the move completes. * Cannon Revenge: Cammy enters a counter pose. When hit by a physical move Cammy will counter attack. * Air Cannon Spike: An airborne version of Cammy's Cannon Spike attack. * Hooligan Combo: Cammy jumps towards the opponent while spinning in the air. Her actions during this attack depends on the inputs of a button. ** Punch: If Cammy is nowhere near the opponent it will simply cancel the spin. ** Punch: When Cammy is close she will grab her opponent. ** Kick: Cammy performs a Cannon Strike. ** No buttons inputted: Cammy performs a sweep as she lands. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos * Killer Bee Assault (Level 1): 'Cammy jumps towards the wall behind her, bouncing off the walls of the screen, attacking the opponent with four jump kicks, grabbing the opponent in mid air then slamming them into the ground with a stomp delivered with both feet, afterwards flipping away to a safe distance (this attack is very similar to Spider-Man's Maximum Spider and Wesker's Phantom Dance from the Marvel vs. Capcom series). * 'Spin Drive Smasher (Level 1): 'A powerful, multi-hitting Spiral Arrow followed by a similarly powered Cannon Spike. * 'Reverse Shaft Breaker (Level 1): '''A vertically executed Spiral Arrow. This move is in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes only. Tag Partner ''X-Men Vs. Street Fighter''''' * Rogue * Wolverine * M.Bison * Chun-Li Theme Song Artwork XSFCammy.png|X-Men vs. Street Fighter Xsf-cammy1win.gif|XMvSF Character Select and Victory Picture File:Xmenxsf-cammy2.gif|XMvSF Character Select and Victory Picture (Alternate Costume) xsf-cammy1.gif|XMvSF Versus screen and Hyper Combo picture xsf-cammy2.gif|XMvSF Versus screen and Hyper Combo picture (Alternate Costume) xmvsfcam-1.gif|Cammy's ending 1/13 xmvsfcam-2.gif|Cammy's ending 2/13 xmvsfcam-3.gif|Cammy's ending 3/13 xmvsfcam-4.gif|Cammy's ending 4/13 xmvsfcam-5.gif|Cammy's ending 5/13 xmvsfcam-6.gif|Cammy's ending 6/13 xmvsfcam-7.gif|Cammy's ending 7/13 xmvsfcam-8.gif|Cammy's ending 8/13 xmvsfcam-9.gif|Cammy's ending 9/13 xmvsfcam-10.gif|Cammy's ending 10/13 xmvsfcam-11.gif|Cammy's ending 11/13 xmvsfcam-12.gif|Cammy's ending 12/13 xmvsfcam-13.gif|Cammy's ending 13/13 Xmenvsstreetfighter title.png|Cammy in the X-Men vs. Street Fighter Advertisement 120px-XMVSF SAT JP box.jpg|In the Sega Saturn cover of XMvSF (Japanese) Xmenxsfboardgame.jpg|In XMvSF Boardgame Sf gambit cammy1.jpg|Cammy XMvSF Action Figure MarCap2Cammy2.png|Hyper Combo screen from Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Sprites Also See Cammy's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Cammy Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Capcom Characters Category:Rushdown Characters Category:Characters in X-Men vs. Street Fighter Category:Secret Characters es:Cammy